


Лучший боец Ордена

by Star_Wars_dark_Side, Uporoboros



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Оби-Ван даёт волю своему мастерству владения световым мечом, по заявке, повседневность, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781905) by [jedipati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati). 



Энакин Скайуокер — теперь уже Дарт Вейдер — знал, что его учитель-джедай — очень одарённый фехтовальщик. В конце концов, он одержал победу над лордом ситхов, ещё будучи падаваном, и только отточил свои умения на пути к званию рыцаря, а затем и мастера. Он столько раз защищал Энакина, что тот сбился со счёта. Столько раз за последнюю пару лет сражался с Гривусом.

 

Энакин и раньше видел, как Оби-Ван укладывает многочисленных противников.

 

Но не так, как в этот раз. И даже на расстоянии, на голозаписи слежения, даже с заранее известным исходом — зрелище было поразительное.

 

На голограмме Оби-Ван противостоял полудюжине джедаев — нет, не джедаев больше. Один Оби-Ван заслуживал этого звания. Его превосходили числом — шестеро на одного, — он уже был ранен, защищая Падме Амидалу. Но всё же побеждал.

 

— Кажется, магистр Кеноби — по-прежнему грозный воин, — прокомментировал увиденное лорд Сидиус.

 

Вейдер молча кивнул. Он поморщился, когда Оби-Вана протащило по полу под воздействием толчка Силы. Но до того, как оставшиеся трое джедаев — раз уж другого слова для них не было — смогли бы воспользоваться преимуществом и убить Падме, Оби-Ван вскочил на ноги и снова ринулся в бой.

 

Падме была без сознания — её ранили в битве ещё раньше. Вейдер наблюдал, как Оби-Ван со всей возможной скоростью убивал последних противников, чтобы ни за что не позволить им снова добраться до Падме.

 

Наконец Оби-Ван упал на колени рядом с ней и приложил ладонь к её лбу.

 

И в этот момент на записи появился сам Вейдер, бегущий со всех ног.

 

Голографический двойник Вейдера замедлил движение при виде развернувшейся перед ним сцены. Оби-Ван поднял глаза, и его слова были понятны даже без звука: «Энакин! Нам нужно доставить её к медикам, быстро!»

 

Голозапись отключилась.

 

— Я начинаю понимать, что вы имеете в виду, лорд Вейдер, — задумчиво проговорил Сидиус. — Он настоящий боец, не так ли?

 

— Мне никогда не доводилось видеть его таким... неистовым. Я всегда знал, что он хорош в битве, но... такого не бывало.

 

— Вероятно, он всё ещё не обрёл баланс из-за последствий Приказа.

 

— Пожалуй, мой мастер, — пробормотал Вейдер. — Я говорил с ним. По его словам, он знал: если я выжил, то обязательно направлюсь к Падме, а затем на неё напали те джедаи. Оби-Вана не порадовало то, насколько он рассвирепел.

 

— И?

 

— Ему нужен всего лишь небольшой толчок, учитель.

 

— А как ваша жена? — этот вопрос был призван сменить тему.

 

— Поправляется.

 

— Хорошо, — коротко произнёс Сидиус и через пару мгновений вздохнул. — Прекрасно, лорд Вейдер. Сделайте всё возможное, чтобы обратить магистра Кеноби. Если он сражается так, находясь всего лишь на грани, то станет устрашающим воином-ситхом.

 

Вейдер поклонился с улыбкой:

 

— Благодарю, учитель.

 

Сидиус отпустил Вейдера и сразу же после его ухода снова запустил голозапись.

 

***

 

Дверь закрылась за лордом Вейдером, и Сидиус улыбнулся. То, что он послал этих одетых джедаями аколитов, чтобы напасть на сенаторов, принесло хорошие плоды. Более дюжины проблемных сенаторов уничтожены, остальные должны будут приостановить свою агитацию в интересах остатков Ордена джедаев. Кроме того, это крепче привязало Вейдера к ситхам и могло даже перетянуть на их сторону магистра Кеноби.

 

Сидиус довольно посмеивался. Всё шло так, как он предвидел.


End file.
